The purpose of this proposal is to extensively expand the research endeavors of Howard University, College of Pharmacy, Nursing, and Allied Health Sciences, in the area of health services research and outcomes research through the formation of the Center for Minority Health Services Research (CMHSR). This expansion will particularly relate to investigations of health services in minority populations, increase the numbers and competence of the faculty so engaged, and actively engage graduate level students in such studies. Specifically, this will involve four major elements: 1) Provision of appropriate research facilities and equipment for conduct of cutting edge health services and outcomes research; 2) Expanding research opportunities into health services and outcomes research; 3) Faculty development, particularly in their research competence, and implementation of a student research program that engages students in active and ongoing research projects; and 4) Providing for the guidance of a highly qualified senior faculty researcher, particularly in the health services and outcomes research arenas, who could provide leadership, direction, coordination and long term commitment. These elements are critical to the future of research and to the development of minority faculty/researchers at this institution in health care matters. The administrative functions of this project will be executed through the Principal Investigator (PI), Project Director, and Administrative Assistant. The PI will have prime responsibility for development and implementation of policies and procedures and for execution of all requirements as specified by the AHRQ and the National Institutes of Health (NIH). The Center will provide oversight of and enhance the health services research infrastructure, will also develop new projects and investigators, and will maintain focus on attainment of the stated goals and objectives.